Whimsical
by Ookami-Papillon
Summary: Is what this NaruTema drabble is. Naruto and Temari have some big-kid decisions to make. AU.


"I'm pregnant." That was all it took to shatter both their worlds. Naruto was stunned. Temari, the woman he'd _made love_ with for the first time only a few months ago, was pregnant. He hadn't even been imagining their future yet. She looked frightened; just as frightened as Naruto was sure he himself looked. Two people so affected by the bijuu beasts shouldn't even be thinking of a family. He got up from behind his desk and went to her. He stopped a few inches away.

"… Are you sure? It was… it was our, f-first time," His voice cracked a little on the last two words, and then he winced, remembering the sexual education lesson he and Sasuke had been forced to endure through pain of death a little while back. They'd been careful; gotten themselves tested and she was on the pill, too. Suna didn't believe in sexual intercourse with anything in between; weather it be clothes or a condom. Naruto had been happy to oblige by her wishes. "I, have– have you told anyone yet?" She shook her head. Her eyes were slightly glassy, and she wasn't looking at him as she tired to refrain from blinking, least the tears start to fall. The atmosphere around them was thick and serious, despite the cheery sunshine that bathed his office in a midday glow.

"No… I think Kankuro knows, but I doubt he'll say anything." Naruto nodded, reaching out to grip her hand as his mind raced. She held it, stroking the back of his palm with her thumb. He wanted to hug her so badly, pull her into his arms and whisper into her hair that everything would be alright, but Temari hated those kinds of things, because she despised such fickle comfort. "… What are you thinking about?" She asked quietly.

"What to do," He said back. He tugged her towards him. "Here. I have to write a letter; want to watch?" For some reason she liked watching him write letters. She often sat in his lap and just watched him write. He walked behind his desk and sat back in his chair, silently pulling her down into his lap. "I love you," He whispered, kissing her shoulder. She leant against his shoulder limply, her face against his neck but he knew she was watching. He grabbed a scrap piece of paper he had lying around, and started to draw on it. Temari liked his funny little stick figures. He wasn't sure why, because it wasn't like they were any good, but still… He drew two familiar ones; Temari and himself. Her breath rushed against his neck as she laughed softly and he shivered. He drew them holding hands, and decided to give them a little dialogue.

'I love you' they said to each other. He drew little smiley faces on them. He went on like that, doodling the two of them together. He paused for a moment, running out of ideas (his favourite one out of this lot was the one where they were scaling a cliff on the side of the paper) and Temari slowly tugged the pen from his grip and into her own hands. She drew two stick figures, and he recognised the biggest of the two as her. Temari-stick figure was holding the little stick figure, and it wasn't until she'd given it little dot eyes and a circle mouth he realised it was a baby. Their baby, no doubt. He gently took the pen back and drew another stick figure. It was him, hugging her and with a spindly hand on the baby-stick figure's head. Temari sniffed, taking the pen from him and putting it down, holding his hand instead.

"I'm scared, Naruto," She whispered. He brushed under her eyes, catching tear drops on his fingertips. "I don't know what to do…" He reached around her and picked up the pen again. He started to write.

_For the eyes of the Godaime Kazekage alone,_

_Your sister is pregnant with my child. It makes me happy. I love her. I want to marry her and we want to keep it._

Temari picked up another pen on his desk and grabbed a spare bit of paper. She drew a house and the two of them in front of it, standing side by side with a little child in front of them. Naruto smiled, kissed her temple, and continued to write.

_I'd like her here, with me. And she would too._

Temari nudged him and he stopped writing, looking at the back of her head. She tapped the end of her pen against the paper she was drawing on. It was the two of them in strange clothing, but above their heads were two wedding bells.

_Of course, for that we'll need your blessing. And Kankuro's too._

Now, Naruto would like you to know that Temari's drawing skills are a fair slight better than his own, so when she drew a smiling little person (Sakura said those kinds were 'chibi') in a long dress, an apron and a white bandanna, it didn't take as long as he would have thought to recognise it as Temari. As a housewife. His breath caught in his throat and his heart swelled. He kissed her temple again, moving his lips down her jawline and back up.

"I love you," He whispered breathlessly. His hands clenched, and he lifted her up slightly only to put her back down in his chair. He crouched on the floor, fumbling around in his pocket. Temari put her foot on his thigh, prompting Naruto to lean his head against her knee, sighing. She calmed his frantically beating heart. He finally pulled out a small box and straightened himself. He risked a glance up at her, and relaxed. She had a smile playing on her lips; she knew what he was going to do, and she was looking forward to it. Naruto rested his hands on top of her thigh and opened the lid.

"_Naruto_…" Ahh. She mustn't have been expecting this.

"It was my Mother's," He mumbled as explanation. "I know you prefer things plain and simple, but… guess my Father wanted to do this for my Mother." It was made of yellow gold and inlaid with a row of sparkling diamonds, three on each side of the largest one in the middle, getting progressively smaller as they went along.

"It's beautiful Naruto," Temari breathed out. "Aww, jeez…" She sniffed, and he glanced up at her meekly. He didn't mean to make her cry; she hated crying. "… I'm okay," She whispered, sniffing again. "F-finish your letter." He nodded and got up, picking her up again and seating her in his lap when he'd reclaimed his spot.

_I know she means a lot to you, but you know I'll love her with my life, my friend. It'll take some time to get the paperwork through, so I guess you can have her back to say goodbye. I'll send over the transfer papers, fully signed, with this._

_Your friend,_

_The Rokudaime Hokage_

Temari laughed as he set the pen down with a long sigh. She picked it up and pulled his letter towards her, writing;

_YOU'RE GONNA BE AN UNCLE GAARA!_

Temari looked over her shoulder at him and winked, grinning. Naruto felt his chest expand with warmth at her happiness, and they both laughed.


End file.
